Corridas Alucinantes
by Jeen V
Summary: Ela, uma corredora de rua. Ele, um admirador.. eram amigos... eram rivais... Ele amava-a em segredo... ela? também... Uma corrida que poderia mudar tudo... e realmente mudou... Presente Para Pammy-Sama! .::Rin&Sesshy::.


Mais uma Rin&Sesshy \o. Esse é um presente meu ATRAZADOOO para a dona **Pammy** de niver! ( É porque não fui no niver dela.. então.. /lala) Pammy espero que goste! - Você me disse que gostava sobre corridas... então aproveitei e terminei ela!!

**Direitos Autoriais**: Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko-Sensei. a história criada pertence a minha pessoa.

* * *

**Corridas Alucinantes **

**Para: Pammy-sama!**

**De: Jeh-chan**

* * *

Era mais um dia de corrida, lá estava ele encostado na sua hilux preta. Não ia correr só estava observando, como de costume.

Logo apareceu uma das melhores corredoras, ou melhor, A melhor corredora no seu AUDI TT vermelho. A mesma viu quem estava ali e já foi falar com a pessoa.

-Olha só quem está aqui! O senhor Taisho, novamente. -Disse sarcasticamente.

-Pois é, vim ver a minha velha amiga,ou melhor criança, novamente. -Disse no mesmo tom.

--Argh. Você hein! Não tem mais o que fazer não?! -Disse já emburrada.

--Tenho. Vir aqui simplesmente para te encher criança. -Disse frio como sempre.

-Argh!! Você já me irrito iceberg-man. -Emburrou mais ainda.

-Só criança para me chamar assim. Alias, não se cansa desse apelido? A anos me chama assim. -Disse ele, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não, você pior ainda me chama assim a mais tempo. ¬¬ -Disse já irritada.

-Nada, eu vario de criança, menina, garota...

-VOCÊ É IRRITANTE SESSHOUMARU!! ARGH! -Gritou ela mostrando a irritação daquela conversa.

-RIN! Seu carro já está pronto! -Falou Sango .

-Oh? Criança sabe dirigir? Nossa milagres acontecem. -Falou se desviando de uma pedra lançada pela garota.

-Argh! Você não cansa mesmo não baka?! -Disse se virando e indo em direção ao seu carro de corrida.

-Não canso mesmo. Principalmente quando você é um motivo especial para isso. _Tenha cuidado minha Rin._ -Sussurrou as ultimas palavras.

Sesshoumaru e Rin tem essa inimizade desde o colegial, os mesmos chingamentos, etc. Os dois sempre foram os primeiros da turma. Ela muito dócil e amigável, ele na dele, quieto e frio. Ela determinada, ele mais ainda. Ela sempre adorou carro, velocidade e adrenalina, ele também. Dois gênios diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais.

Agora ele com seus 26 anos, um advogado respeitável apesar da idade e dono das empresas Taisho´S. A aparência impecável! Um youkai alto, corpo BEM definido, olhos ambares, longos cabelos prateados, uma meia lua azul na testa, duas riscas roxas em cada lado da bochecha, voz grave, fria, elegante e muito charmoso. Tudo que uma mulher quer. Ou quase todas..

Ela com seus 24, advogada, também de alto respeito, e agora fazendo outra faculdade: pediatria. Sempre foi apaixonada por velocidade. Por conta das corridas, conseguiu uma BOA grana, além de ser muito linda, como todos os homens dizem. Longos cabelos negros, olhos cor chocolate, pele alva, corpo de chamar atenção de qualquer um, muito charmosa.

**ooooooooooooo**

Na hora que trouxeram o carro dela, todos babaram. Ela caminhou elegantemente ao seu carro, uma **Ferrari F40** vermelha, motor V8 3.0 sobrealimentado por dois turbos IHI com dois radiadores de ar. Podia gerar exatamente 478 cavalos de potência (163cv/litro). O câmbio era manual de cinco marchas, refrigerado por radiador de óleo. O F40 acelera de 0 a 100 Km/h em 3,8 segundos. Velocidade máxima? 324 Km/h.

Simplesmente, babavam! Se perguntavam como ela conseguiu aquele carro que vale milhões?! As respostas eram claras, pelo trabalho e claro, pelas corridas e corridas a fora conhecido popularmente como racha. Ela entrou em seu carro e logo ligou o som. Estava tocando Pink, a musica que mais gostava. Se ajeitou no banco, colocou o cinto e foi para o local da largada. Estava pensativa. "Sesshoumaru, por que adora me irritar?! Se soubesse que ..." Os pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a adversaria a chamou.

-é um prazer correr com você! -Disse a mulher.

-O prazer é meu! Como se chama? -Disse Rin docemente.

-Ayume. Bom vamos apostar, 50 mil dólares e o carro pra quem ganhar topa?! -Disse Ayume desafiante.

-você tem isso?! Humm, topo. Adoro desafios. -Disse Rin desafiando-a.

-Então tá vamos correr. -Disse Ayume caminhando até onde estava seu carro.

Todos babavam no seu carro também, um** Bentley** preto, motor 6.0 em W ( 2 blocos de 6 cilindros em V ) com 48 válvulas, potência: 552cv a 6100 RPM. Velocidade máxima?: 300 Km/h. Ela entrou confiante em seu carro, tinha chances e ainda mais por pensar que ia ser a primeira a derrotar a melhor corredora. Apostou o seu carro e mais 50 mil dólares! Tinha que ganhar, e se ganhar, uma ferrari vai parar em suas mãos.

As apostas começou. Uma mulher foi no centro da rua ficou no meio dos dois carros com uma bandeirinha amarela em suas mãos.

Um certo youkai, como sempre olhava apreensivo. Sempre teve certeza que Rin era a melhor mas seu coração batia mais rápido cada vez que o carro dela dava largada. Não demonstrava, mais ficava aflito.

Rin respirou fundo, mecanicamente olhou em direção de Sesshoumaru, viu o mesmo olhando-a diferente. Balançou a cabeça e olhou pra frente. "Vamos Rin, a melhor, A MELHOR!". Formou as mãos no volante esperando o sinal.

- Preparadas?! 3, 2, 1... JÁ! -Gritou a mulher dando sinal com a bandeirinha amarela.

As duas pisaram fundo no acelerador. Ayume sai na frente, Rin logo a alcançou. Logo a frente uma curva, fechou a curva ultrapassando Ayume , a mesma rangiu os dentes. "essa belezinha não perde querida!". Ayume pisou fundo.

Rin fechou outra curva, Ayume estava logo atrás dela. Rin sorria divertida. "essa não tem experiência..", na pista reta começou a fazer zigue-zague para provocar a adversaria. Forçou mais o motor, quando viu o cone, fez a curva facilmente, viu pelo retrovisor Ayume derrapar. "DROGA! SE ELA ACHA QUE VAI GANHAR! ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADA!" pensava ela irritada, até demais. Rin acelerou novamente a ferrariF40, cantando junto de sua cantora favorita. Deu uma volta num dos cones no meio da pista provocando mais a adversaria, a mesma alguns metros atrás dela resolveu ativar o turbo. Rin viu ela chegar mais perto rapidamente. "IDIOTA! SE SOUBESSE NÃO USARIA AGORA! ESSA CORRIDA JÁ É MINHA!". Sorriu Rin.

Novamente forçou os motores do carro esperando o momento certo pra ativar o turbo.

Ayume estava confiante, sorria dentro do carro. "finalmente venci ela! Agora consigo minha fama!" pensava vendo que a corrida chegaria ao final, mas foi surpreendida quando a ferrari passou por ela, ela logo atrás.

Rin puxou o freio de mão, fazendo o carro rodopiar na rua. Ela saiu vitoriosa e se encostou no carro cruzando os braços vendo a adversaria sair de seu BENTLEY derrotada e pasma, caminhou até ela.

-BOM...foi uma ótima corrida, mas digamos que você não tem muita experiência, é uma pena. -Disse piscando e estendendo a mão para que a mesma lhe entregasse a chave.

-ARGH! Fico feliz em correr com você. -Disse secamente entregando a chave de seu carro.

-Passe o número de sua conta pra mim depositar os 50 mil. -Disse se virando.

-Não precisa, o carro já está ótimo.

-Você quem sabe. -Disse sumindo na multidão.

Rin se desencostou no carro quando viu o seu "querido" amigo chegar.

- OTIMO! -Disse revirando os olhos.

-Até que correu bem. -Disse ele sarcasticamente.

-É...eu sei. -Respondeu no mesmo tom.

-mas um carro pra coleção, legal. -Disse olhando o BENTLEY.

-sim, mais um. -Disse felizmente.

- minha presença lhe incomoda? -Disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- mas pra sim do que pra menos, ei! A por que você vem aqui toda vez que vou correr?! Só pra me irritar?! -Disse emburrada.

-é pode ser...-Sorriu

-tenho esse dom de te irritar menina. -Provocou mais.

-to' ligada. Bom tenho que ir. Muito trabalho amanhã to precisando de férias isso sim. -Respirou fundo.

-Igualmente, tá um caos. Estou pensado em ir para o Brasil, ficar uma semana, por ai. -Disse ele olhando o céu.

-O! Que legal! Vai com alguem?! -Perguntou ela insegura.

-Não vou sozinho. -Respondeu simplesmente. Ela ficou surpresa.

-O! Sozinho num lugar tão bonito!? -Disse olhando mais surpresa.

-Sim, não vou levar o baka do meu irmão. Vou pra descansar, não para aturar ele. -Disse calmamente.

-Demo, pensei que você já tinha até casado! -Disse simplesmente, mas anciosa.

-que viagem. Não tenho nem namorada, gosto de viver sozinho. -Mentiu as ultimas palavras.

-Doido, gostar de viver sozinho? Essa é nova... você poderia ter namorada se quisesse. -Disse ela simplesmente.

-Mas como que vou namorar com alguém, sendo que meu coração já pertence a alguém, a anos? -Disse fitando-a. Ela sentiu seu corpo gelar, tentou disfarçar.

-Pois é... nossa, quem e a maluca?! -Disse sarcasticamente.

A conversa foi interrompida quando alguém a abraçou por trás.

-Rin, minha linda. Não pude ver a corrida mas falaram que foi ótima como sempre! -Disse beijando-lhe a maça do rosto. Ela gelou mais ainda. Sesshoumaru ficou parado, sem reação.

-É, como sempre não Ban? Só falta me dizer que foi trabalho de novo? Obrigada pelo elogio. -Rin não tirava os olhos do petrificado Sesshoumaru.

-A...bem foi isso. -Sorriu.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu se pronunciar.

-Bom, está na minha hora, tchau Rin, foi uma ótima corrida como disse seu namorado. -Disse secamente e friamente, antes de ir olhou de suspeita para o Bankotsu, sentiu um cheiro diferente nele, cheiro de mulher. O mesmo gelou, Sesshoumaru então virou-se , caminhou até o carro e deu a partida.

" Sesshomaru..." pensava Rin.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Depois de uma semana, ela continuava correndo, ele sempre aparecia lá. Torcia pra ela no seu interno, torcia pra ela ficar vivar. "Rin se você soubesse que...que eu...amo você desde o primeiro dia em que conheci..." Pensava enquanto via o carro dela chegando, ganhando outra corrida e vendo a cara de perdedor do adversário. "boa garota!" pensava sorrindo, seus olhos deu um certo brilho quando viu ela sair do carro, viu a mulher mais linda. Ela usava uma blusinha azul bem colada no corpo com detalhes em prata, uma saia soltinha que mostrava suas belas pernas, uma bota preta de couro e cinto prata, cabelos presos num coque e maquiagem leve. "Linda como sempre. Demo, ela é mais ainda com os cabelos soltos..e mais ainda sem maquiagem, não é o feito dela usar maquiagem.." pensava olhando outra vez aquela que possuía seu coração, entrou em seu carro e foi embora.

Depois que Sesshoumaru foi embora, um homem veio falar com ela. Um negociador.

-Ola Sra. Rin Haruno. -Disse estendendo a mão.

-Ola senhor...?

-Narak, Narak Onigumo. -Sorriu maliciosamente.

-Senhor Narak, em que posso ajudar? -Disse soltando sua mão da dele.

-Narak por favor, eu sou um apostador, negociante como queira, eu ouvi fala muito de você, A MELHOR CORREDORA DESSES ARREDORES! Incrível! E também fiquei sabendo que adora desafios. -Sorriu sarcasticamente.

-O! Bom, eu amo desafios. -Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos.

-Já que você confirmou, tenho uma proposta. Minha corredora é a melhor dos arredores da região sul, eu queria propor uma corrida entre vocês duas.

-Um, como disse adoro desafios! Valendo o que?! Disse desafiadoramente.

-Seu carro e mais o Bentley, ela adora esse.

-topado! Quando será a corrida? -Perguntou ela já sentindo a adrenalina.

-que tal nesse final de semana?! Tá bom pra você? -Perguntou ele.

-Ótimo! Então até lá, NARAK. -Sorriu desafiadoramente.

**ooooooooooooo**

No dia seguinte, Rin acordou mais feliz do que nunca! Já estava quase pronta para mais um dia de trabalho e de faculdade. Se acostumara a essa rotina. Estava mais que anciosa para a grande corrida, apenas faltavam três dias.

Ela vestia sua calça social preta, uma camiseta social branca e um blazer feminino por cima da camisa, calçava sandálias de salto alto pretas também, os cabelos presos num bonito coque e uma leve maquiagem. Se olhou no espelho e sorriu satisfeita.

-Vamos ao trabalho! -Falou para si mesma sorrindo.

**ooooooooooo**

Já em seu escritório, recebeu uma ligação de Bankotsu, seu namorado.

-Rin meu amor, estou morrendo de saudades! -Falou o homem do outro lado da linha.

-Também estou Ban, tudo bem com você? -Perguntou enquanto lia alguns papéis sobre um novo processo que pegaria.

-Sim, estou ótimo e com você?

-Bem... Ban, sexta-feira irei correr de novo, você poderá comparecer? -Perguntou receosa, mas já sabia a resposta dele.

-Não sei Rin... o trabalho está de mais pra mim...tenho que ver... olha minha gatinha tenho que desligar beijos até mais. -Falou meio que se esquivando do assunto e desligou rapidamente.

Ela olhou para o aparelho com a sobrancelha arqueada, abobada.

-Gatinha?! Aff...-Falou revirando os olhos e jogando o celular em cima da mesa voltando a ler seu processo.

-Seu idiota!! Argh! -Sussurrou com furia.

**ooooooooo**

Sesshoumaru estava quase desistindo de ir nessa viagem, ainda mais sozinho. Mas realmente estava precisando de um descanso. Pensou em ir nesse fim de semana, mas algo lhe dizia que era para ficar. Massageou as têmporas e suspirou irritado.

" Odeio quando tenho essas sensações!" Pensou irritado.

**oooooooooo**

Os dois últimos dias passaram voando para a felicidade de Rin. Que estava mais anciosa que nunca por correr com alguem do seu nível.

-Amanhã vou fazer aquela Kagura comer poeira a se vô! -Disse mais que confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia alguma coisa em relação à isso...mas resolveu deixar para lá.

-Ele nem vai aparecer mesmo...-Sussurrou suspirando cansada.

**ooooooooo**

Sexta-feira chegou, e Rin estava animadíssima com a corrida. Faltavam poucas horas para a adrenalina fluir no seu sangue.

Saiu da faculdade correndo. Chegando em sua casa foi logo tomar um belo banho para relaxar. Depois de alguns minutos ela já estava se enxugando e colocando as peças intimas dela. Queria estar impecável!

Colocou um vestido muito bonito e sensual, era de cor azul escuro. Ela adorava azul. Tinha um decote em V na frente, e do lado da perna esquerda era rasgado com babados, mostrando sua bela perna, e calçou uma bota fico fino de cano alto.

Deixou as longas madeixas soltas, arrumou a franja e passou uma maquiagem meio pesada e provocante, entre cores preta, azul e prata. Estava impecável!

"Visual bom, vitória ótima!!" Pensou sorrindo.

-Esta na hora Rin. Vamos que vamos. Hoje é uma noite especial. -Falou pegando as chaves de seu Audi TT e trancando a porta logo em seguida.

-A hora do show já já vai começar. E mal espero por isso...

**oooooo**

Rin chegou elegantemente, como sempre e arrancando suspiros dos homens presentes. Só não percebeu os olhos de uma cor dourada fixada sobre si.

Eles estavam no costumado lugar estratégico, onde tinham a visão de tudo.

-Está magnifica hoje minha Rin... -Falou num sussurro. Mas aquela sensação esquisita não o deixava sossegado.

**ooooo**

Rin cumprimentava todos seus amigos ali presentes. Sempre sorridente e alegre. Viu o homem que propôs essa corrida logo a sua frente.

-Vejo que quanto a sua beleza, ninguém esteve errado...pelo contrario... -Falou sorrindo com malicia.

-Narak, pensei que iria desistir. -Falou Rin sustentando o olhar do homem a sua frente.

-Desistir? HAHAHA você não me conhece, JAMAIS desisto! Kagura. -Falou com deboche, logo em seguida chamando sua corredora.

-Querida Rin, esta é a Kagura... minha melhor corredora. -Falou sorrindo com sarcasmo pela cara das duas corredoras.

-Ri...Rin? Não acredito... -Falou a mulher com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Prazer em revê-la Vakura... Ops! Kagura! -Falou Rin no mesmo tom, fazendo todos rirem.

Kagura se irritou.

-Quem te viu e quem te vê pequena' Rin. Como vai o namoro de vocês? -Perguntou Kagura em tom de deboche.

-O? eu e Ban estamos muito bem para a sua infelicidade.

-Ban? Quem disse que eu estava falando desse ai... Oh... pena que estraguei tudo não é?! Isso sim é felicidade para mim!

Rin apenas a analisou pensativa. "De quem ela está falando?" se perguntava.

-Olha... passado é passado. Presente é presente e gosto de viver no presente. Vamos correr ou vai amarelar? -Perguntou Rin sem rodeios.

-Você deve saber de quem estou falando não? Mas saiba também que você me atrapalhou muito pirralha e a odeio por isso. E não, não irei amarelar agora. -Respondeu Kagura com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Então vamos garotas. Não perderemos tempos com discussões infantis do passado. -Intrometeu Narak passando por elas. As duas o seguiram.

-Correrei com minha **ferrariF40** mesmo.

Kagura olhou-a surpresa e depois sorriu. Narak fez o mesmo.

-Kagura pode correr com a minha **Ferrari 430 Hamann.** -Falou Narak olhando-a com um sorriso muito malicioso.

Ela estava surpresa, essa ferrari é o xodó de Narak. Nunca deixava ninguém chegar perto.

Rin apenas riu. E balançou a cabeça junto.

-Vamos correr ou não?

-É claro. -Respondeu Kagura. -Quem irá perder aqui será você pirralha. Será o fim da sua fama de melhor corredora. -Disse caminhando até a ferrari de Narak.

Rin entrou em seu carro. Se via muitos carros nas laterais das pistas torcendo por elas. Eram corredores e admiradores das duas.

-Rin... tenha cuidado. -Falou Sango segurando sua mão.

-Sango eu sempre tenho cuidado minha amiga. Não se preocupe. Eu sempre saio bem e com uma vitória. Ficarei bem. -Disse sorrindo-lhe. Mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo tinha um pressentimento...

**oooooo**

Sesshoumaru olhava tudo donde sempre ficava. A pessoa que Rin irá enfrentar o deixou muito surpreso.

-Kagura...-Sussurrou.

Chegou até a pensar que à mulher já havia morrido! Odiava-a por sempre atrapalhar seus planos em relação a Rin.

"Que sensação ruim é essa? O que Kagura ira aprontar agora? Rin tome cuidado..."

Zelou ele que sentia que algo irá acontecer nessa corrida.

Voltou a encostar-se em seu carro e cruzou os braços e voltou a fitar a dona de seu coração. Zelando mais que tudo, pela segurança e vida dela.

**oooOOOOooo**

-Preparadas? Falou uma mulher com uma bandeirinha branca erguida acima desua cabeça.

Todos estavam ansiosos por essa corrida.

Corações acelerados que nem os dois carros prestes a dar largada.

Rin colocou outra musica, rock. Essa que dava mais adrenalina no seu sangue. Logo em seguida colocou as duas mãos no volante e respirou fundo.

_"Forte como um leão..."_

-1... -Começou a contar.

Kagura apenas ria confiante. " Dessa vez Rin, você não terá volta!"

-2...

_"Ágil como uma águia. Essa é você Rin, a vitória é um presente e eu irei ganhar!"_

-3 e já! -Gritou a mulher abaixando a bandeirinha branca.

Os pneus derraparam na pista. Os motores acionados querendo mostrar o melhor de si.

Deram a largada. Só restou fumaça para trás.

Rin estava em primeiro, Kagura logo atrás. Estavam na pista reta mas logo virão as curvas.

Kagura logo atrás praguejava. Engatou a terceira e pisou com firmeza no acelerador.

-Ainda te alcanço pirralha! -Sussurrou com raiva.

Encostou no carro de Rin de leve, fazendo-o derrapar na pista.

-Sua louca! -Disse Rin a si mesma.

Mas ela fez algo que deixou Kagura surpresa e com muita raiva.

Virou sua F_ERRARIF40_ de frente para Kagura e ainda mostrou o dedo do meio.

-MALDITA! -gritou Kagura com raiva e freando a _FERRARI_ bruscamente.

Rin voltou o carro ao normal e logo apareceu a primeira curva.

Kagura a passou, mas logo Rin a passou novamente. Ficaram nisso todo o tempo.

Curvar e mais curvar vinham á frente. Já tinham percorrido quatro de oito quilômetros.

Kagura novamente ficou a frente de Rin, mas não por muito tempo.

-Droga pirralha! Te odeio! Odeio! -Gritou de dentro do carro tamanha era sua raiva e acelerou mais.

Faltava dois quilômetros para acabar a corrida.

Rin estava a um metro de Kagura.

-Já é minha! -Falou sorridente.

Mas algo tirou seu sorriso.

-Kagura está ficando louca?! -Sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.

Rin sentiu mais uma pancada em seu carro.

-Dessa vez você não ganha Rin! -Gritou mais uma vez jogando novamente seu carro em cima de Rin violentamente.

"Droga! Essa maluca quer me matar!" Pensou exasperada. Se acelerasse iria perder o controle do veiculo e poderia matar as duas!

" Kagura!! o que pensa que está fazendo!" Repreendeu Rin que tentava de algum modo fugir desse ataque de sua rival.

-Ela perdeu o controle só pode! Será que ela não vê que se perdemos o controle as duas morreremos? Droga! Estou a mais de 190 k/m e ela também!! ela quer nos matar! -Falou para si mesma. Seu nervosismo era visível.

-Rin... só estou brincando queridinha! Que tal mais uma batidinha?! -Falava Kagura com deboche. Deu mais uma pancada na traseira do carro de Rin que foi tão forte que sua cabeça quase bateu no volante. Se não fosse pelo cinto de segurança poderia até ter desmaiado.

-Adeus pirralha! -Sussurrou entre os dentes e jogando com mais força o carro em cima de Rin.

Rin tentou virar o carro mas foi tarde de mais. Kagura jogou a ferrari em cima dela novamente em alta velocidade e com muita força. Rin naquele momento não conseguia sentir nada e nem pensar em nada. Apenas sentiu que aquele iria ser seu fim... apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior.

A pancada foi tão grande que fez o carro de Rin erguer e rodopiar quatro vezes antes de cair em cima do de Kagura e de novo para o chão de cabeça pra baixo. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia fraca e sentia sangue escorrendo por sua face. Olhou diretamente para o carro de Kagura. Teve vontade de chorar mas tamanho era seu choque e dor que não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser olhar. Uma imagem que jamais esquecerá na vida.

O carro estava todo amaçado, em ambas a parte. A parte de cima afundou com o impacto do seu carro em cima do dela. O vermelho já não existia mais, só o do sangue de Kagura jorrado pelo carro.

-Kagura... -Sussurrou. Sua voz mal saia. Tentava não fechar os olhos mas eles estavam pesados. A ultima imagem que viu foi de cabelos prateados gritando por seu nome. Depois disso, desmaiou.

**00000000000000000**

Quando abriu os olhos estranhou o lugar. Só via a cor branca aonde estava.

-É um sonho?! -Perguntou-se com a voz embargada.

Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e olhou novamente tudo ao redor e logo depois, olhou para seu corpo. "Estou num hospital...?!" Perguntou-se novamente tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido depois que viu vários tubos' em si.

-Não, não é um sonho.

-Que... Sesshoumaru?! -Falou num sussurro olhando para seu lado esquerdo com os olhos levemente arregalados.

-Rin... -Tentava dizer Sesshoumaru. Este apenas deu um passo e a abraçou com carinho e proteção.

Ela ficou sem reação. Não estava entendendo nada, principalmente do Sesshoumaru estar ali...

-O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? -Perguntou olhando-o nos olhos quando este a soltou.

-Rin... você sofreu um acidente de carro... -Disse suavemente.

Vendo-a ali, naquela maca desprotegida, ele perdia sua pose. Demostrava seus sentimentos e carinho. Sua preocupação e seu amor. O outro lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Acidente? Não consigo me lembrar... -Disse Rin com sinceridade. Ainda o olhava nos olhos. Ela podia ver o cansaço e certa alegria nele.

-Você correu com Kagura Rin. E essa louca...

-Kagura... -Sussurrou.

De repente, imagens vinham a sua mente. Imagens fortes de como tudo aconteceu. Até seu ultimo fechar de olhos. Começou a chorar. Só de lembrar do sangue naquele carro...

-Sesshoumaru! -Gritou o abraçando com força. As lagrimas caiam de seus olhos cheios de emoção.

-Pequena... -Ele tentava consola-la. A abraçou forte sentindo a dor dela.

-Kagura... ela... ela está bem? -Perguntou entre soluços.

-Ela... o carro dela explodiu logo que tirei você daquele lugar. Não pude salva-la, ela já estava morta. -Revelou ele afagando seus cabelos com extremo carinho.

-Sesshy foi tão horrível! Ela estava querendo me matar! Nos matar!

-Eu sei disso. Eu... tive certo pressentimento quanto a essa sua corrida. Sabia que iria acontecer algo. Não se preocupe pequena, tudo ficará bem. -Disse por fim, beijando a testa carinhosamente.

-Cada um tem o que merece... -Falou num sussurro, mas audível para o youkai. - A quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Á cinco dias pequena. Cinco dias agoniantes... -Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ainda estavam abraçados.

-E você ficou todo esse tempo aqui?

-O tempo todo. -Respondeu

Rin apertou o abraço. Ele lhe transmitia segurança. Mas logo desfez o abraço e o olhou cabisbaixa.

-Obrigado por salvar minha vida Sesshoumaru... agradeço do fundo do meu coração por ter ficado do meu lado... -Disse pegando suas mãos e a segurando.

Ele a olhou seriamente. Apertou as pequenas mãos sobre as suas, mas com suavidade. Sua expressão era tensa, o cansaço era visível mas a alegria de vela ali, estava em seus olhos, no brilho destes.

-Pequena não precisa me agradecer...

-Rin meu amor! -Gritou alguem exasperado até sua maca a abraçando e afastando suas mãos da do youkai ali presente.

-Rin como você pode fazer isso? Será que não tinha noção Rin? -Gritava enquanto a abraçava.

-Ban... -Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Não o esperava e não queria vê-lo tão cedo...

-Eu sei... eu sei querida! Eu te amo tanto Rin! Você não tem noção do que passei esses dias preocupado com sua saúde!

Sesshoumaru estava furioso intimamente. Sua expressão séria voltou a bela face. A irritação era visível a qualquer um. E Rin percebeu isso.

-Sesshy... -Sussurrou. Não ligou de chama-lo assim, afinal, quando estavam estudando juntos ela dera esse apelido 'carinhoso á ele para irrita-lo.

-Fico feliz em ver que você está bem melhor agora Rin. _SEU_ namorado irá cuidar de você agora. Estou indo. Adeus. -Disse friamente levantando-se e caminhando até a porta.

Bankotsu se assustou. Rin apenas sentiu seus olhos marejarem quando ele fechou a porta com um pouco de violência.

O olhar de ódio que ele mandou para Bankotsu foi o que deixou a tensão pairar no ar. Bankotsu ficou branco.

-Está bem Ban? -Perguntou Rin vendo o namorado pálido.

-Rin minha pequena... estou ótimo. -Respondeu mostrando um sorriso falso.

"Minha pequena..." Lembrou-se DELE chamando-a assim enquanto estava inconsciente. A mesma se repetia em sua cabeça. Estalou os olhos mas logo esses mostravam tristeza.

-Rin eu te amo! -Sussurrou Bankotsu antes de beija-la a mesma o correspondeu...

**0000000000000ooo0000000000**

-Sabe, se ficar muito tempo no sol e sem protetor irá se machucar. Depois não diga que não avisei. -Disse uma voz feminina ao homem sentado na macia areia de uma praia.

-Sei disso minha pequena não se preocupe a toa. Estou apenas pegando... como se diz.. um bronzeado. Alias as mulheres adoram não? E já estou fazendo muito sucesso aqui. -Falou o homem sentando na areia a puxando e em seu colo e a beijando. Deixando muitas meninas ali com desilusões.

-Hum... mas está bom assim desse jeitinho. Está..porque não dizer... gostosão? -Falou rindo mais ainda.

-Eu sou gostosão. De fato. -Falou convencido mostrando seus belos dentes alvos.

-Não sorri não se não gamo mais! -Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Então devo repetir mais vezes? Hum... quer sair daqui? -Perguntou sussurrando também em seu ouvido numa forma sensual que a fez se arrepiar toda.

-Sabe, iria lhe propor isso agorinha. Nós dois aqui com esse sol deslumbrante batendo em nossas pele e com essa areia macia... esses braços fortes e esse corpo gostoso me envolvendo... essa boca me beijando... realmente...não responderia mesmo pelos meus atos. -Sussurrou ela em seu ouvido mordendo de leve seu lóbulo esquerdo fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

-Então melhor não fazer isso aqui, pois não terei paciência nenhuma em fazer algo com você aqui na frente de todos... -Ainda sussurrava se levantando e a puxando para junto de si. A mesma sorriu. E principalmente por ver a cara das mulheres ali presentes. Sorriu triunfante.

Caminharam até a enorme pista de caminhada ali presente na beira da praia de mãos dadas. Mulheres suspiravam por ele, e homens por ela... seu simples biquíni e bronzeado fazia isso, e por ele, pelo simples fato de seu corpo estar a mostra com um bronzeado...

Chegaram até o carro, um Audi TT clubsport quattro preto...

-Eu dirijo dessa vez. -Falou ela tentando pegar a chave de sua mão.

-Não. Eu irei dirigir minha pequena. -Falou desligando o alarme.

-Então sofrerá as conseqüências meu amor. -Falou entrando no carro. Ele fez o mesmo. " Que tipo de conseqüências?"

Ligou o carro e saiu dali. Não sabia para aonde e nem que caminho seguir mas foi seguindo seus extintos.

Ela apertou um botãozinho no painel que fez o teto do carro levantar¹.

-Falei que iria ter que pagar... -falou fazendo biquinho com malícia.

Ele apenas a olhou intrigado. O sorriso dela aumentou e então partiu para o ataque, primeiro, o provocando.

-Sabe, adoro morder você assim... -Falou mordendo de leve a orelha dele.

-Rin... -Ele sentiu o corpo pulsar e arrepiar só de sentir a boca dela em sua pele.

-Aqui também... -Sussurrou mordendo o pescoço dele enquanto sua mão direita fazia caminhos no seu abdômen definido.

Ele não dizia nada. Tinha que se controlar e prestar atenção na pista a sua frente.

-Aqui eu adoro morder... -Disse ela antes de morder-lhe nos lábios e depois o queixo. Seus olhos estavam atentos e presos em cada movimento facial dele.

Foi descendo os beijos e as mordidinhas' pela extensão de seu corpo arrancando vários gemidos dele...

-Rin não quero morrer ainda. Se não sabe estou dirigindo... -Tentava dizer entre gemidos, em vão.

-Foi mau comigo irei ser pior com você... e sei que gosta disso... -Sussurrou em seu ouvido sensualmente enquanto sua mão massageava o membro ereto em seu shorts...

-Sesshy... Sesshy... tá gostando né? -Perguntou mordendo novamente seus lábios o provocando cada vez mais.

-Rin... você...vai ver na hora que eu estacionar esse carro... ai você vai ver o que é ser mau... -Sussurrou tamanha era sua excitação pelos toques de sua companheira.

Parou o carro num lugar qualquer, não sabia aonde, mas era numa extenção da praia. Totalmente vazio...

-Agora você vai ver pequena... quem é mau aqui... -Falou colocando-a em seu colo com um sorriso mais que malicioso a beijando com luxúria e desejo.

As carícias eram intensas entre eles enquanto se amavam com amor e paixão...

PROBÍDO PARA MENORES²...

Agora estavam olhando o belo por do sol de dentro do carro abraçados. A felicidade estava estampado na face de ambos.

-Sabe Sesshy... se naquele dia eu não tivesse dado um soco naquele lugar do Bankotsu e ter te ligado logo em seguida... o que iria fazer? -Perguntou olhando-o com curiosidade.

-Teria ido num só para homens e aproveitar a noite com muito sexo quente. -Disse serio.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele riu.

-Não falo sério minha pequena. Sabes que não sou desse tipo, e também sabe muito bem que quando quero algo não sossego até te-la em minhas mãos. Você quase me escapou, mas ao mesmo tempo que te perdi, te ganhei. -Disse por fim, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos deitados sob seu peitoral.

Rin emocionou-se.

-Você já me tinha a muito tempo Sesshy... -Confessou suspirando apaixonada.

-Eu digo o mesmo minha pequena. Eu estou sob seu feitiço a muito tempo. Eu te amo pequena. -Disse beijando sua o topo de sua cabeça com carinho. Nunca sentiu necessidades de falar o que sentia, mas com ela viu que tudo era diferente e sentiu necessidade de dizer a ela, todos os dias o quanto a amava e o quanto a queria ao eu lado.

-Sesshy... eu também te amo! Essas são minhas melhores férias! Nada como estar no Brasil. Obrigada pelo convite!

Ele apenas sorriu de lado.

Vamos indo Sesshy? -Perguntou ajeitando-se no banco.

-é claro pequena.

-Dessa vez eu dirijo ouviu? -Falou num semblante bravo. Ele concordou.

Arrumaram os bancos e vestiram-se, logo depois o carro saiu daquele lugar.

Parando num semáforo Rin ligou o som e começou a cantar. Um carro porsche prata parou do lado do dela e começou a encara-la com desdém. Ela apenas sorriu e acelerou o carro. Que era muito bem equipado.

-Rin o que...?

-Não resisto é mais forte que eu! -Disse sorrindo docemente.

-Mas estamos numa avenida...

-Não ligo. Nada como uma adrenalina á mais no sangue. -Disse colocando um CD de musica que adorava e começou a cantar. E olhou para a pista a sua frente.

**Carros acelerando. Somente um vencedor irá sair dali.**

_" Forte como um leão..."_

Começaram a contar os segundos para o sinal ficar verde.

_" Ágil como uma águia. Essa é você Rin, a vitória é um presente e eu irei ganhar!"_ Repetia em mente.

Sesshoumaru do lado sorriu para a mulher. E a beijou nos lábios.

-Só tome cuidado pequena. -Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Cuidado eu tenho. E irei ganhar. Afinal, não é todo dia que se corre numa avenida e ainda contra um porsche. E principalmente ter você aqui, do meu lado, é realmente alucinante...

* * *

Minna! Espero que tenham gostado! Deu 14 páginas! Um pouquinho comprida... enfim, espero que tenha sido de agrado!!

**Pammmyy!! Espero que tenha gostado querida!! -**

Agradeço reviews! \o

E sorry pelos erros... não estou muito bem para revisar.. e ainda meu teclado é uma coisa tosca com as letras tudo torta e macio D+... erro tudo! éÉ culpa do teclado! ( er...) Bom... no mais!

**Kisu ja nee **

**Jeh-chan**


End file.
